1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to detecting abnormality in a fabric treatment appliance having a steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, use steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, sanitize the fabric items, and sanitize components of the fabric treatment appliance.
A common problem associated with steam generators involves the formation of deposits, such as scale and sludge, within the steam generation chamber. Water supplies for many households may contain dissolved substances, such as calcium and magnesium, which can lead to the formation of deposits in the steam generation chamber when the water is heated. Scale and sludge are, respectively, hard and soft deposits; in some conditions, the hard scale tends to deposit on the inner walls of the structure forming the steam generation chamber, and the soft sludge can settle to the bottom of the steam generator. In addition to calcification of the steam generator, other problems associated with steam generators can include blockage or leaking of hoses coupling a water supply to the steam generator and coupling the steam generator to a fabric treatment receptacle, such as a tub of a washing machine, a closed or blocked water tap or water supply, and undervoltage of the steam generator heater, which can lead to low steam generating efficiency. If undetected, such problems can irritate users of the fabric treatment appliance and/or reduce operational life of the steam generator.